Adrian Pimento
Detective Adrian Pimento was a detective at 99th Precinct who had been undercover for 12 years. Throughout the Series Season Three In Adrian Pimento, where he has just re-emerged from doing undercover work for Jimmy "The Butcher" Figgis, an "A-list mobster" according to Jake, for twelve years. Adrian was once forced by Jimmy "The Butcher" to drive a croquet wicket through a guys eyes into his brain. Jake asks to work with him as he went undercover in the mafia and he understands Adrian. However, Rosa warns Jake that she has a bad feeling about Adrian as she is only attracted to freaks. Jake and Adrian bond by telling secrets to each other. He breaks into Jake's apartment and Jake lets him stay but he does Tai Chi in his underwear waking Peralta up. Later, Jake begins to suspect that there is something wrong as Adrian bought a burner phone and broke into his apartment. Jake follows Adrian only to discover him sneaking into an old warehouse and taking something. Later, Jake and Rosa follow Adrian home and see him doing Tai Chi. Jake goes and looks in the trunk of his car but Adrian catches him and says that he hired a double. He says that he was retrieving personal photos so his family couldn't be tracked while in hiding and that he bought a burner phone due to his terrible credit score from being undercover so many years. Adrian is annoyed that Jake didn't trust him and quits the force. He later returns to his old job working as a bagman at a grocery store where Jake finds him. He tells him that he doesn't understand Adrian's experience. Adrian doesn't want to come back and tells Jake to leave. Later, he returns to the force as he trusts Jake's judgement. In Cheddar, Adrian and Rosa are shown to be heavily flirting making everybody very uncomfortable. Jake calls them to help him find Holt and Kevin's dog, Cheddar. He assigns Adrian, Rosa and Terry to put posters up (although Terry protests). Rosa suggests that they begin a relationship which scares Adrian and he runs away making Rosa furious. Terry goes and talks to Adrian and convinces him to ask Rosa out. Adrian misunderstands and proposes to Rosa. Rosa rejects him and angrily tells Terry that his advice didn't work (although Terry barely said anything). Rosa says that she won't marry him but she will go for a drink. The two then passionately make out on a car. In Terry Kitties, Adrian has been living in the break room as his landlord kicked him out. Charles offers to help. Adrian takes this as an invitation to move in and Charles is afraid and agrees. Adrian is happy as he had a great night's sleep at Charles although Charles had a horrible night. Gina encourages Charles to tell Adrian that he wants him to move out. However, Adrian frightens Charles with his response and backs out. Later, Gina confronts Adrian and convinces him to move out of Charles' house. In Paranoia, Adrian proposes to Rosa and she accepts. He asks Jake to be his best man to which he accepts. Rosa asks Jake to convince Terry that her relationship with Adrian is okay as Terry doesn't trust Adrian and thinks he is bad for Rosa and Jake agrees. For Adrian's bachelor party, they hire a bus and invite Jake, Terry, Hitchcock and Scully. However, Adrian doesn't turn up and Jake goes to see what's wrong. Adrian takes control of the bus claiming there is a hitman after him. Terry and Adrian clash and Jake is forced to have a calm word with both of them. However at a restaurant, they discover there really is a hitman after Adrian. The hitman reveals that he was hired by Jimmy Figgis to kill Adrian. The others decide to fake Adrian's death and they provide "evidence" of his death to Jimmy Figgis's men. They follow Figgis's man's car and find that it leads to the FBI meaning Figgis has a mole in the FBI. Adrian decides to go off the grid until Figgis is gone. Adrian finds Rosa and kisses her goodbye before leaving indefinitely. In Maximum Security, the others hold a fake funeral for Adrian and fake his death (using Hitchcock as a corpse). Season Four In Monster in the Closet, Adrian returns from hiding and goes to Charles's home to freshen up before seeing Rosa. He was found by Charles's newly adopted son Nikolaj and scares the boy. Charles brings him to the precinct, where he reunites with Rosa and the pair decide to marry the next day. He enlists Jake's help, and are joined by Gina, to retrieve his grandmother's earrings from a pawnshop. They find that the pawnshop burned down years before, and Pimento takes it as a sign from the universe to not marry Rosa, but Jake urged him to go to the owner, and he realises that the woman likely still had the earrings because she was wearing a necklace he also pawned before. He went on to steal back the earrings. On the way back, Jake's car broke down, and Pimento believed it to be another sign. They end up taking a charter plane to the venue, but moments before the wedding, Jake spoke to him, and he and Rosa decided to postpone it to get to know each other first. In Mr. Santiago, Adrian tells Holt at Thanksgiving at Amy's place that he wasn't allowed to return to the force due to going AWOL. Holt suggested that he try his hand at being a PI, and Pimento liked the idea but knew that he had no money to get the license. Holt lent him money to cover it, but Pimento, wanting to pay him back sooner, bet the money on a dog show. Though Holt was skeptical about the dog he placed his bet on, the dog won, winning them their money back. In The Bank Job, Adrian allows Jake and Rosa to beat him up to make Melanie Hawkins think they are dirty cops so they can get on her crew undercover to expose her for being a dirty cop. Season Five In The Big House Pt. 1, Rosa is in jail and asked Capt. Holt to send an email to Adrian on her behalf. Holt said that Adrian wrote back right away; his reply was a '8', a lot of '=', and a 'D'. In Kicks, Rosa thinks Adrian is cheating on her and goes on to investigate, she finds out Adrian went to a nice restaurant with another woman. Rosa is mad at Adrian and confronts him and he lies and says he has never heard of this restaurant. Rosa follows him around and sees him meeting another woman, later she breaks up with him and Adrian tells her the woman was a Spanish teacher and he was learning Spanish to impress her father. Rosa later realises that she actually didn't want to be together with Adrian anymore and was hoping the entire time the cheating was true, she then breaks up with Adrian. In Gray Star Mutual, Adrian is now a insurance investigator and after Charles' food truck burnt down he investigates and instantly blames Charles for burning his own truck down. Charles and Jake convince Adrian that Charles didn't do it and they go to investigate further, but Adrian finds out he's missed out on a lot of stuff while being gone and gets angry that he wasn't invited to Jake and Amy's wedding and ends up denying the insurance application from Charles' food truck burning down because of that. Jake and Charles end up going to the insurance company to file a complaint on Adrian for conflict of interest and Adrian finds out and gets mad, but they make up and become friends again. Adrian then gets fired from his job. Adrian then gets a job as a security guard at a hand lotion store. Personality Adrian is tough, brave and mentally unstable after years of working in the mob under Jimmy Figgis. He is shown to have an alpha personality, often accidentally appearing frightening or threatening to people. He is also shown to have been scarred by his time in the mob and still calls himself by his alias "Paul Sneed". Relationships Rosa Diaz See Rosa-Adrian Relationship Rosa and Adrian had a romantic relationship that made most people, especially Terry at first, feel uncomfortable. In Cheddar, the two are shown to be aggressively flirting and making the entire precinct uncomfortable. The two promptly get engaged but their relationship is halted when Adrian has to fake his own death and go into hiding from Figgis. Rosa is shown to be very upset by this, but is confident that he will return. Rosa breaks up with Adrian in Kicks. Jake Peralta Jake and Adrian bond after Adrian makes him reveal a secret. Jake helps Adrian trust him again and Adrian does as he believes that if Jake says life will get better then he believes that it will. Adrian and Jake are shown to be close as Adrian asks Jake to be his best man. Jake also admires Adrian and is impressed by his years working undercover with a dangerous mobster. Trivia *When first adjusting to life at the Nine-Nine he would accidentally call himself Paul Sneed, the name he used while undercover with the mob. *He knew Hitchcock and Scully before he went undercover. *His desk was given to Detective Jake Peralta during the time he was undercover. *Adrian has night terrors. *He does Tai Chi in his underwear. *Whilst in the mob, he fell for a bartender called Katya. However she was impaled by Adrian's criminal boss. *In Season 4, he is unable to get his job back in the NYPD, so he becomes a Private Investigator. *In the Season 5 episode Gray Star Mutual, he was an insurance investigator until he got fired during to reported problems and some complaints against him. He now works security at a fancy hand lotion store. *He lost his virginity in the Summer of '91, at a screening of Robin Hood: Prince of Thieves. **It was Bryan Adams' soundtrack and Kevin Costner's flawless British accent that put him in the mood to get gross. *Oval is his favorite shape. *He lost his sense of smell in a shipwreck. *In the Season 5 episode Gray Star Mutual, it is revealed that Pimento uses molly, as he tells his boss "What is this about the time I did molly with your daughter?" Gallery Adrian and Rosa Cheddar.jpg AdrianPimento12.jpg AdrianPimento11.jpg AdrianPimento10.jpg AdrianPimento9.jpg AdrianPimento8.jpg AdrianPimento6.jpg AdrianPimento5.jpg AdrianPimento3.jpg AdrianPimento2.jpg AdrianPimento.jpg Category:Characters Category:Detectives Category:Male Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:NYPD Category:Season Seven Characters